


Free Fall

by Meaningless_Sky



Series: Feathered Wings and Fluttering Heartbeats [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Deceit Sanders, Alternate Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Blood, Broken Bones, Dark, Evil Deceit Sanders, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Mutilation, Panic Attacks, Post-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Virgil's Behaviour Towards Dee Can Def Be Interpreted As That, Winged!Virgil, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: "We can't just leave him," Patton mumbled."I know!" Logan yelled. Patton flinched, and his voice softened. "I know. But until we have a solid plan of action, rushing in blindly on a wild goose chase for someone who, quite frankly might not even be still alive, is highly illogical and will do more harm than good."TW: Blood, violence, torture, mutilation, DeceitDON'T LIKE DON'T READ





	Free Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wings of Anxiety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821280) by [ShadeCrawler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler). 



> SIDE NOTE FOR SHADECRAWLER IN CASE YOU SEE THIS: This is going down a completely different path from what you took when writing "Wings of Anxiety." I tend to veer more towards writing horror and angst, and for this, I combined it into something that is a little bit of both. I apologize for doing that, but my mind jumped to this, and I took a few creative liberties once you have me permission to write an alternate ending.
> 
> ~Liz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought I told you to shut up." Deceit hissed, the metal knife in his hands moving effortlessly between his fingers as he twirled it threateningly just inches from Virgil's face. "You know how much I hate when you interrupt me, Anxiety..." His voice had gone soft, lilting. It would have been soothing if there hadn't been that edge of malice to it, sharp as a knife and promising pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue off this idea, I had a lot of different ideas for which direction I wanted to go with this. I got permission from ShadeCrawler to use their story "Wings of Anxiety" for inspiration. It's sort of an alternate ending for that fic. If you haven't read that story, it's not needed to understand this, but I highly recommend reading it, it's very good.  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz

The cement was cold under his legs, which had gone numb what he thought was around an hour ago. It was  _freezing_ , and every breath he took rattled in his chest, aggravating what was probably at least two if not more broken ribs.

Virgil coughed, pulling his legs in to curl up on the cold floor, his wings trembling violently behind him. "P-please," he whispered. "Please, Dee, I'll do anything..."

"I thought I told you to shut up." Deceit hissed, the metal knife in his hands moving effortlessly between his fingers as he twirled it threateningly just inches from Virgil's face. "You know how much I hate when you interrupt me, Anxiety..." His voice had gone soft, lilting. It would have been soothing if  there hadn't been that edge of malice to it, sharp as a knife and promising pain.

"They... they'll come for me!" Virgil bust out. "And my name is Virgil! Not Anxiety!"

Deceit chuckled. "Oh Anxiety... they're not coming to rescue you. No one is. Because they don't  _truly_ care for you." At the stricken look on Virgil's face, Deceit pulled back, laughing harder, the sound bordering on hysterical. "Did you honestly think they could ever lose someone like you? You're a Dark Side, Anxiety. You having wings like a filthy Light will never change that. It was a _mistake_ just like you."

Virgil flinched back, wincing as the pain in his mangled right wing flared up at the sharp movement. "Dee..."

Deceit sighed, kneeling beside him and stroking a gentle hand down his cheek. Virgil whined, leaning into the touch despite his better judgement, because  _stars_ it had been forever since someone touched him so gently. "You poor, naive child. I'm sorry we had to hurt your wing, but there was no other way."

"Dee? 'M sorry...."

"I know you are sweetheart. I know. But you came come back to us. We'll take care of you."

"But..."

"No. They've done nothing but hurt you, do you really want to go back to them?" Dee asked incredulously.

"Yes? I...I feel like I belong...even if they don't agree. I'm trying to do what's best for Thomas, Dee, just like we've always done."

"Anxiety...I don't think you quite understand, darling. You. Will never. _Ever_. Belong. Not with _them_." He spat the words out like poison, face twisting in anger and jealousy.

"But-"

"But  _nothing_ , Anxiety. You're coming back with me where I can keep an eye on you. You're going to end up hurting Thomas."

Virgil froze. "I-I am?"

"Yes!" Deceit snapped. "You already have, in fact." His tone softened again. "I'm just trying to keep you safe, Anxiety. I care about you."

"I...I know. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, sweetheart. It's alright. Come on, let's get you a blanket. You're freezing."

 

He woke to the sound of Falcon and Deceit screaming at each other (as per usual) and what sounded suspiciously like water dripping on tile. Craning his neck, he looked around blearily, trying to make sense of his new surroundings.

"Fal?"

The yelling stopped. "Hello, love. Nice of you to join us again," Falcon purred, sliding into view and straightening his shirt.

"F-Fal?"

"Yes, Vee?"

"I...why can't I g-go back?" he asked. "They're my friends, I'm helping Thomas."

"Virgil..." Falcon's voice dipped dangerously low. "You're never going back."

"Y-yes I am! I want to!"

Falcon shook his head. "We'll get that notion out of you quick enough. A shame...you had such pretty wings."

Virgil's blood ran cold. "No...no, Fal, you can't, please...Fal, no, please don't do this, please! Falcon please don't!" His screams escalated in volume until he was screaming wordlessly, nails digging into the floor and back arching, trying to ignore the burning pain flaring up in his back.

Falcon didn't stop until the only remnants of his wings were the bloody stumps on his back and the black feathers littering the ground around him.

 

He eventually passed, that much was evident when he finally opened his eyes, trying to fill in the blank patch in his memory.

"Hmm?" He only was able to manage a small groan, his throat immediately protesting even that, and he winced.

"Virgil? Oh thank goodness. Logan, he's awake!" Patton's voice, but it was all wrong, choked and scared like he'd been crying.

"Pat?" He could manage single words at a time, it seemed. He paused, swallowing as much of his saliva as he could before speaking up again, voice grating harshly against his throat. "Water?" Patton seemed to have been waiting for the request, as he snatched a cup out of nowhere, handing it to Virgil. He cradled it for a moment, readjusting his grip, before gratefully downed the entire thing, despite the warning to take it slow.

"Virgil?" Logan's voice reached him before the logical Side actually appeared, his tie crooked and glasses half hanging off his face. Virgil snorted, reaching up to push Logan's glasses back square on his nose and adjusting his tie so it sat straighter (than all of them) against his shirt.

"Hey," he said, smirking up at him when he finished. "You okay? You seem a bit out of sorts, Lo."

"I...I thought you..." He turned away, wiping at his eyes. "I thought we'd lost you," he whispered at last, lowering his head. "There was so much blood, and your wings were-"

"Gone," Virgil finished, nodding.

"Yes," Logan choked out.

Virgil frowned, forcing himself to his feet and wrapping his arms around Logan. "Lo. It wasn't your fault. Okay? You couldn't have done anything to change my fate. They'd been planning to do that since I first manifested in the mindscape," he soothed. "It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself."

"But..."

"Logan. Look at me, please." His tone was soft, but there was a firm undertone of command, leaving no room for argument, and Logan reluctantly shifted his gaze to meet Virgil's worries eyes. "What happened out there with Dee and Fal is not your fault, and never will be your fault. It was out of your control, and you did your best to stop what  _was_ happening. You saved my life, Logan. That's not exactly something I can just overlook."

"I froze," Logan confessed, so quietly that Virgil wasn't sure he had heard him correctly.

"What was that, Lo?"

"I froze," he repeated. "When we finally got through to you, you were lying on the floor, and you weren't moving...it didn't look like you were even breathing. And your back was completely mangled, Patton almost threw up. Roman kept the others distracted long enough for me to grab you and Patton and return you to the mindscape. And when I got to the living room, I...I didn't know what to do, I tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't remember what to do next. I left Roman down there, and it could have killed both you and him because I, in a lapse of judgement, momentarily ceased to function. I couldn't move, it was..."

He was rambling now, pupils blown wide with terror.

"Logan. Logan!" Virgil yelled. Logan cut himself off and stared at Virgil. He reached out and gently cupped Logan's cheek in his hand. "There you are. It's alright. Everyone is okay, you guys are safe. That's all that matters, right?"

Logan shook his head. "No, that's not quite all. You're safe as well."

Virgil nodded, leaning against Logan's shoulder. "Yeah. I guess I am."

 

Logan stared down at Virgil, sleeping soundly against his shoulder. "You're going to be okay, Virgil. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you that. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt me to write, my heart isn't happy with me. I hope this was satisfactory, I'm absolute rubbish at writing, I just do this because it's stress relieving. It's an outlet.  
> That being said, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz


End file.
